Waiting For Superman
by iiexperimentalwritingii
Summary: Yay, it's a Flinx story! See-more wonders what the heck Jinx sees in Kid Flash. One-shot (Finally edited).


**Hi! I'm new to this thing, so please review and give me tips! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, it would have another season and still be running…**

I didn't see her after the Kid Flash incident. Jinx had gone after the hero, to capture him for the Brotherhood of Evil. Instead, she fought with Rouge, her idol and top agent of the Brotherhood to set that do-gooder free. I had watched the whole thing at a comfortable distance far, far away (Madame Rouge is scary, okay?). Watching Jinx set the dummy free.

Jinx honestly surprised me. The guy had been infuriating her for hours. And he was better at it then _we_ were. Reaching that level of irritation should have resulted in his grave. And even that would have been turned into smithereens.

She even declined my offer to join me in ransacking a computer store. She loved to destroy things. He loved to watch her disintegrate things. It would have made a great date.

Admittedly, it was a horrible time and place to attempt to ask her out. She probably had no idea of my intentions. And I suppose losing respect for a role model you've had for years really takes it out of you.

I noticed she was missing from the lounge, where the guys and I were trying to have a video game tournament. Kyd Wykkyd got fed up and went to his room. Billy was using his clones to cheat. Gizmo had hacked into the system and Mammoth had just smashed a controller. I was sitting there annoyed, an intact controller still in my hands, rolling my eye. The Billies were now fighting over the controller while Mammoth was sitting on Gizmo (who was obviously wailing like a baby). I was waiting for Jinx to come yell at them for the racket.

She didn't so I decided to go get her to. She provided me a source of entertainment and she didn't notice me staring at her when she was mad.

I tentatively came to her door. I raised my fist to knock, slightly trembling. Honestly, even though I liked her, Jinx scared me. Her wrath was amusing when it was pointed at others, not yourself. The Kid Flash guy did seem to like irritating her, though. He seemed to like getting into dangerous situations. I knew there was something wrong with his head.

"Come in," a soft voice called. I tensed. Jinx was not a quiet person. She was our leader, commanding, loud, and outspoken.

I opened the door silently. _Whoa_. The room had been fixed, which was miraculous considering the damage that had been done to it. Even the cracks in the walls were gone. A clean coat of purple paint was on them. I wondered when she had the time to fix the room. And in a few days. In fact, my eye scans showed that it was in a better condition than before. It wasn't suspicious at all.

Jinx was sitting on her bed, her pretty pink eyes staring out the window. Peacefully. In her hand was a rose. It looked fresh. Everything suddenly made sense. He must have visited and fixed the place in a flash.

I felt a lump rise in my throat, my fists clenched. Of course, that stupid hero had been on her mind.

"That speed bump isn't going to come back for you."

Her head whipped around and all the calmness in her face had left her. Her eyes pinned me down. "What the heck are you talking about?!"

I threw my hands up in exasperation. "You, Jinx, of all people should know this! Heroes will do anything to trick us into delivering what they think is justice! Don't you remember Cyborg?"

She huffed, turning her face away. I knew I had hit a weak spot. "I wasn't even thinking about that doofus. Besides, I'm smart enough to take care of myself. You, on the other hand, should watch yourself." Her hand crackled with pink energy. The rose had wilted, its dead petals drooping sadly.

 _Scaryscaryscaryscary._

"What made you think I was thinking about that goody two-shoes? Besides, Kid Flash is different. He's way too naive and stupid to think of that."

Her voice sounded resolute and firm like she truly believed that. Except for that last sentence. My chest felt kind of sore about that.

"He obviously came here to try trick you! He fixed your room. You couldn't have because you'd probably destroy something else! And the rose! Since when did you like them? Or get them?"

 _Zap._

Ow. My wrist burned. Even through the spandex.

"Mind your own business See-more. Just because I have bad luck doesn't mean I can't do something as simple as clean my room. Maybe I like roses and stole one from a

florist shop. Now leave."

I stormed away while she stared at the sky, fingering that accursed, but now dead, rose in her hand.

I shook my head as I left, trying to pretend that she hadn't smiled about Kid Flash.

There was that sore feeling in my chest again. And my eye kept twitching.

I was relaxing in my room. I was NOT having a slight temper tantrum. NOR was I having a self pity session. There I was, in my comfortable spinny chair, trying to forget the troubles of the world. Until I heard the squeak of a window being opened.

I bolted up. There were voices outside. Was someone planning to break in? It was the middle of the night after all. Or did he actually come for her?

I pulled the curtains out of the way, glad that my window was open (Billy Numerous tried so hard to prank me. I only jumped because Kyd Wykkyd came in.) and looking down at said squeaky window. I was not stalking her, nor have I done this before to stalk her. I was just, uh, watching out for the tricky superhero.

Thank goodness. It was just Kyd Wykkyd's girlfriend, the blonde chick with the wings. And she was sitting on the window sill talking to Jinx.

I carefully pulled out the magic eye that was a propeller camera that Jinx had told Gizmo to give me so we could spy on things more easily. So what if I was spying on her. It was for her own good: she needed to stay away from Kid Flash. It hovered quietly behind Angel, hidden from Jinx's line of sight.

"Do you think he's actually coming? I'm not waiting for him, I, uh, just want to see if he actually does. So I can use him to get me things, not because I like him! I-I mean, well, h-he is a...you know." A soft sigh left her mouth.

"Jinx, don't worry about it. Based off of what you told me, he sounds like he's head over heels for you. Besides, you keep getting roses on the window every morning."

What?!

I almost yelled then, loudly and angrily, but I restrained myself. Stupid roses.

"The roses are just to annoy me. And what's taking so long? If he really is head over heels he'd be here! Angel, he hasn't come since that night. I only care because he promised he would bring me chocolate. That's all. I-I'm starting to think he's tricking me. Not that I care. 'Cause chocolate. Besides, knowing him he probably already has a ditzy girlfriend."

Angel rolled her strange golden eyes, wings fluttering. "Yes, Jinx. You obviously called me to have this conversation because you don't care. Maybe he's actually a bit shy. A lot of arrogant people act the way they do to hide things. Maybe he isn't sure you want to change. You were the top student at the academy. And your snark probably doesn't help."

"He has to deal with it. And I don't care. I just want, um, my free chocolate. What would you do? I know you retired from all the villainy show-biz but you're dating Kyd. That has to be hard and confusing as hell."

"Well first, stop denying your feelings. It's kind of cheesy, but my advice is just to follow your heart. I mean, are you willing to give up crime for him? You'll know what to do. And I call being the maid of honor at your wedding!"

The silver winged girl flew away before Jinx could unleash her fury, winking.

The pink haired girl yelled,"I DO NOT HAVE FEELINGS FOR HIM!" She slouched, muttering some words that weren't very nice.

Relief flooded me but it wasn't very comforting. I wasn't completely blinded by lovey-dovey feelings; I had to admit she sounded in denial about her true feelings. My teeth clenched and my hands clasped my head in frustration. I paced, letting out a small groan before wrenching myself back to the camera.

There she was, leaning on her window sill, still muttering curses under her breath. What the heck could she possibly see in him? She was so beautiful, so amazing, and so powerful. She could do so much better.

 _And you think you could possibly meet her standards?_ My mind nagged me with negative thoughts. My eyes stared at her. _Well, at least I'm a villain. I have a chance._

I felt a little better about myself. Then I heard a soft sigh. Jinx was staring out into space again, a dazed look on her face. Then she looked up, silent, thinking.

She glanced at the stars, and I thought I heard her whisper something.

The H.I.V.E. Five had gone to a club, identities carefully hidden by Gizmo's technology.

The little whelp actually knew what he was doing. Most of us actually looked like our normal selves. Mammoth was shorter and less buff and Gizmo was taller.

I looked exactly as I did before the accident. Seymour, the kid before I was before I got my eye.

Jinx looked completely different. She did have the most prominent features, after all. She also didn't have an appearance to go back to. With brown hair down to her shoulders and light green eyes, she would be harder to notice. Harder to recognize.

Thankfully.

I was still upset with her and pissed in general, so I decided to join the guys at the arcade, rather than sitting with her trying to make small talk. She probably didn't care anyway. Still, I decided to keep my eye on her. Pun not intended.

The crew had come to a car racing game. I leaned against the wall, preferring to stay away from what was indubitably the future site of a train wreck. Kyd Wykkyd, now a shaggy-haired teenager, was beside me. My super eye rolled back towards where Jinx was.

She was stirring the tea she had gotten, looking bored out of her mind. The sketchbook she always brought with her displayed a polar bear in a snowstorm. I wondered for a moment if I should go back. Maybe I could convince her, no, help her realize how foolish she was being about this guy.

Speak of the devil. A redheaded boy in a gray hoodie sat down next to her. OH NO HE DIDN'T. I started storming towards her when someone put their hand on my shoulder.

It was Mammoth. The rest of the guys had turned towards me, Gizmo and Billy still in their seats, but completely ignoring the arcade game.

This was strange. They usually wouldn't have noticed.

"What?" I exclaimed, exasperated. They looked a little uncomfortable as I had always been somewhat laidback. It was a rare occasion when I yelled. Though probably not so rare this past week.

"Look, See-more, we all, um, know you've had a bit of a crush on Jinx. Maybe you should let her go." Gizmo said. "Just play some games with us." The others nodded.

I stared at them in disbelief. "What the heck is wrong with you guys? Can't you tell that that's winghead?" Didn't they want revenge? And realize that they were agreeing with Gizmo who was the most immature of us all (physically and mentally)?

"How do you know for sure? There are a bunch of redheads in the world. And Jinx has gotten guys at her table before. She knows how to deal with them. Besides, it's our day off. We'd rather not have Jinx on our tails for invading her privacy." Billy said lazily.

"Fine," I said, glancing at the table where Jinx was chatting with the guy. She didn't seem bothered at all. She was smiling. I firmly believed that was because of the box of chocolate in front of her, not the guy. "Are none of you worried she's going to leave us?"

"Jinx should be free to do as she likes. She was probably planning to go a long time ago." a somber voice replied. Kyd was giving me a look. He rarely spoke so it meant something. He also had inside information from Angel.

Before Mammoth distracted me by forcefully pulling Kyd and I to an ice hockey table, I saw Kid Flash pull Jinx onto the dance floor.

It's been a week. Maybe he just wanted to talk to her. Maybe tell her he was using her.

But she had looked uncharacteristically happy.

She had been a lot nicer this week. He was the one who was making her like this. Admittedly it was great, but knowing he was the one who made her smile made it bitter. My friends told me I was acting like a wet cat. I'm sure Billy came up with that one.

The rest of the H.I.V.E. 5 didn't seem to mind at _all_.

I had gotten up in the middle of the night, to get some water to calm my nerves. My dreams all held the two of them and it was disgusting. And painful. I was lounging on the couch, quietly reassuring myself that Jinx wouldn't go. Then I had a noise behind me.

"Who is it?" I called menacingly, scanning the dark room with my eye. Please don't tell me it was one of those Teen Titans. That Flash might have already- My glass shattered on the floor. It was Jinx with a duffel bag full of all her stuff.

"What the heck are you doing? Why?" I yelled accusingly. My head throbbed and I felt angry. No, it wasn't that, not exactly.

"I'm leaving and you know why. Like I wouldn't notice you eavesdropping, See-more." Her arms were crossed defensively. Her face was turned away, eyes shut.

"Were you going to leave without saying goodbye?" I felt hurt. I could tell my feelings were unrequited, but she was a friend. After all, I'd known her since he joined the H.I.V.E 5. She couldn't seriously be willing to give up on her ambitions, much less betray us. We may not get along very often, but the team was close.

Jinx hesitated. "I-I was going to leave you a note." She pulled out a piece of paper that was neatly folded. Though she tried to mask her emotions, I could tell she looked upset, almost scared. And Jinx was never afraid. "I've been thinking about this for a long time. He's not tricking me. I'm sure."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Do you think he'll come? For real?" I was staring at the floor. I couldn't look at Jinx with her hopeful smile that she had for _him_ especially. Yet I was also feeling a strange warmth.

"Yes. That stupid hero's whipped."

I looked up. Her voice sounded annoyed about him. Her eyes showed a lot more emotion than her words did. Her unique rose-colored eyes were filled with joy.

"I'm not just leaving for Kid Flash, See-more," she said, quickly snapping back into character. Her pale cheeks had flared red. "It's not like I like that egoistic hero or something. I'm leaving because I want to try to help people. Save them from his idiocy." She raised her wrist, pointing at the bracelet that disguised her a week ago. "If it doesn't work out, I'm going to try to live a normal life."

I understood what she meant about living as a civilian. I'd thought about my old life a lot, and I missed the peace and the innocence that came with it. But I loved my new one more.

Now that I'd thought about it, I haven't seen Jinx as genuinely happy for a long time. She wanted more; she was always the one pushing the H.I.V.E. 5 to advance, trying to make them better known and more skilled. Powerful.

She didn't smile unless one of us were being stupid or we had successfully completed a scheme. She seemed so happy now. No matter how much she denied it.

Let her go.

He sighed. It was cliche, but See-more honestly wanted her to be happy. He was jealous (of course that was the emotion he had felt); there was a dull ache in his chest as he led her to the door. She smiled at him, surprising him with a hug as they stealthily snuck out of their secret entrance.

He watched her run to the nervous looking redhead in civilian clothes, who had been pacing up and down the street for what seemed like hours. He saw both of their faces light up, the guy grinning and swinging her around in his arms, laughing. He looks at her pulling away, flustered, covering it up with a quick insult. And he sees Kid Flash's face split into a grin. He's never seen anyone smile so genuinely for a person.

The sorceress turned and waved to him. The hero followed her gaze and stared at him. See-more raised his hand up awkwardly as a gesture of greeting. Inside he was worried. Even if Kid Flash meant what he said about helping Jinx and not turning her in, he wasn't sure what it would mean to the team.

Kid Flash smirked and made an x with his arms. _This never happened_ , he mouthed. A sigh of relief came from See-more and Jinx laughed. She already talked to the speed bump about it.

Then See-more glared at him and mouthed, _If you hurt her..._ , launching into a very confusing protective talk. Multiple gestures were used to meticulously demonstrate how he would kill the hero. Jinx had no idea what it meant. However, Kid Flash seemed to get the message and gave him a thumbs-up. The girl rolled her eyes and he could have sworn he heard her mutter "guys" under her breath.

Then the redhead swung Jinx(who started cussing at said redhead) on top of his back, yelling "Hold on, slowpoke!". He turned to See-more, giving him a salute before speeding off. Jinx had shouted a quick goodbye before bracing herself.

Then they were gone.

 **AN: Hi guys! I have edited. Anyway, thank you so much to Lefauxlucifer and catspats31 for the feedback. I actually edited way before, but I didn't bother to publish (it's summer, I'm lazy), and I'm still not sure if I got everything fixed up. Thank you so much for reading!**

 **(: :) (It's a cookie. It is here to taunt you)**


End file.
